For correct operation of wireless communication devices, e.g. user equipment (UE) for mobile communications, for example UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), a precise synchronization of the mobile terminals (MT) to the network infrastructure (e.g. base station (BS)) is necessary, in particular when the UE includes a dual-SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) or multi-SIM UE allowing access to more than one radio network. This synchronization includes accurate frequency and timing acquisition and tracking of the base station(s). Both frequency and timing is impacted by the system clock (SC) rate of the mobile terminal and of the base station(s). A difference between the mobile terminal rate and the base station(s) rate of the system clock may result in a frequency offset and in different sampling rates. The first one may produce a frequency domain shift of the received signal, the second one a time domain drift between the timers implemented in the base station(s) and in the mobile terminal.
Methods and devices employed in wireless communication networks constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve the synchronization performance of the mobile receiver in situations as described above.